


Tonight

by Rosales2k



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosales2k/pseuds/Rosales2k
Summary: They don’t know why this or how this happened , but they sure as hell Larry and Sal didn’t want others to see this, the two bodies looked just like them but...older.





	Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on Jillick art on tumblr and VK so I recommend you check it out first before you start reading.

They don’t know why this or how this happened , but they sure as hell Larry and Sal didn’t want others to see this, the two bodies looked just like them but...older.

The dead Sal was wearing a prisons uniform with blood trailing down to his ear, not wearing his usual pigtails as the alive Sal and dead Larry was still in his Sanity’s Fall shirt and his veins were clearly visible and he had a little muscle compared to the alive Larry.

Larry started to drag his dead self to the grave they had just dug up and Sal did the same but he could barely move his dead self so Larry instead he helped, so he did.

They only dug one grave because making it two would take more time and they still managed to make a grave big enough for them to both fit.

Larry and Sal stared at their dead selfs, dead Larry had his one arm across under dead Sal and his hand was placed on top on dead Larry’s hand, they were facing each other.

They looked like they were asleep.

“Dude...is this some paranormal shit or what” Larry said, still in shock on what’s happening.

“I don’t know Larry, but we better started burring them before anyone finds...this” Sal said, question himself and shocked as well.

They begun burying, there dead self was beginning to cover themselves with dirt

What Sal thought he saw was dead Sal was looking at them with one eye and the eye look red.

Sal looked away for a moment.

“Sal you alright?” Larry said with a concerned look and tone.

“Yeah dude, I’m okay” Sal said and continued to bury them.

They were done, and were covered in sweat and dirt.

They decided to hangout at the treehouse after the event that had just happened.

Larry was sitting on the treehouse floor, one leg bend and the other was straight, having a smoke.

Sal was sitting on a chair with his knees, staring out in the treehouse window.

Sal couldn’t help but to stare at the grave and wondered if it meant something.

Little did they know, that they had just witnessed there own future.

A future that lead into a sad tragedy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
